DIARY ABU-ABU
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang adik menemukan buku harian sang kakak? Apa jadinya pula jika sang adik membaca isi buku harian itu?


_**Diary Abu-abu**_

_Apa jadinya jika seorang adik menemukan buku harian sang kakak?_

_Apa jadinya pula jika sang adik membaca isi buku harian itu?_

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M (biar aman)

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Flashback, Hanabi's PoV, dll.

Ini adalah hari pertamaku duduk di bangku kuliah. Ternyata menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha tidak semudah yang kukira. Terutama karena aku adalah adik sepupu ketua panitia MOS. Hal ini membuat teman-teman kakak sepupuku sering menggodaku dan mencari-cari kesalahanku agar bisa menghukumku. Parahnya lagi, kakak sepupuku yang 'ngakunya' sangat sayang padaku, malah cuek saja melihatku diperlakukan seperti itu.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya sejak aku pulang dari kampus. Begitu sampai di rumah, aku langsung melesat ke dalam kamarku dan menggantungkan tasku ke sandaran kursi belajarku. Kemudian aku berbaring di ranjang empukku yang berwarna biru.

'Hhh..., lelahnya...,' batinku sambil memejamkan mata. Kumasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku rok putihku. Kuambil ponsel android putih kesayanganku. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kuakses jejaring sosial favoritku, berharap ada teman yang online dan bisa kuajak mengobrol.

'Update status dulu, ah!' kataku dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian jempolku menari di atas layar sentuh. "Hari yang melelahkan! Neji-nii wa urusai ne...!" sengaja aku tag statusku itu ke kakak sepupu kesayanganku.

Lama tak ada pemberitahuan komentar. Hanya ada beberapa teman yang mengacungkan jempol untuk tulisanku tadi. Pun tak ada teman dekat yang online. Bosan, aku putuskan untuk membereskan buku-buku dan merapikan meja belajarku.

BLUGH! "Aduh!"

Sebuah diary terjatuh dari tumpukan buku pelajaran SMU-ku yang sedang aku bereskan. Buku yang cukup tebal itu tepat menimpa kaki kiriku.

'Diary siapa sih, ini?' batinku penasaran.

Dengan hati-hati aku masukkan buku-buku SMU-ku ke dalam kardus. Kemudian aku duduk di lantai dan mengambil buku diary itu. Sampulnya sederhana. Tidak ada tulisan ataupun lukisan. Polos. Berwarna abu-abu. Ingin tahu, kubuka hard covernya. Halaman pertama kosong. Tidak ada coretan sama sekali.

Penasaran, aku pun membuka halaman berikutnya. Di sana tertera sebuah tulisan, dua huruf yang sama. 'NN? Apa artinya? No name?' tanyaku dalam hati. Lalu kubuka halaman selanjutnya.

Di sana tertempel 2 buah foto. Sama-sama sudah usang. Dalam sebuah foto, tampak seorang gadis kecil memeluk boneka kelinci berwarna putih. Di samping gadis itu ada seorang anak laki-laki bertinggi badan sama dengan sang gadis. Sedangkan pada foto satunya, tampak seorang gadis yang sama, tapi anak laki-laki di sampingnya berbeda. Sedikit lebih tinggi dan rambutnya tampak lebih rapi.

'Siapa mereka? Rasanya aku tak pernah kenal,' batinku semakin penasaran. Kemudian kubuka lagi lembar berikutnya. Di bagian pojok kanan bawah, tertulis beberapa baris catatan.

_**14 February**_

_Ini adalah Hari Valentine. Dan hari ini aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya._

_Iya. Kakak tingkatku yang kuliah di fakultas yang sama denganku, walau beda program studi._

_Akan tetapi, ternyata dia menolakku. Dia bilang dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik karena aku adalah adik sepupu sahabatnya._

_Ya, sudahlah..., tak apa-apa..._

_Lagipula, aku harus bagaimana lagi?_

_Aku tak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk mencintaiku, kan? Karena cinta datangnya dari hati._

_Aku sekarang, memilih untuk menikmati perasaanku sendiri sebentar._

_Seperti ikan yang begitu senang berenang dan menyelam dalam samudera hatiku sendiri. Sementara dia, seperti burung yang begitu bebas terbang tinggi dan..._

_Aku hanya bisa memandanginya terbang dengan sayap-sayapnya yang terbentang._

_Hanya bisa memandangnya dari dalam air yang begitu dingin..._

_Tak seharusnya ikan jatuh cinta pada burung..._

'Hmm...,' aku menggumam pelan. 'Benar juga. Apa gunanya jika tak bisa bersatu?'

Kubuka lagi lembar selanjutnya. Ada sketsa wajah seorang pria berambut jabrik. Goresannya kasar. Namun dapat terlihat jelas bahwa wajahnya tampan. Matanya dilukiskan begitu ekspresif. Tajam dan berbinar. Bahkan senyumnya digambarkan sangat lebar. Terkesan agak berlebihan, tapi mungkin sang pelukis memang ingin menonjolkan sisi optimistis dan keceriaan dari pria itu.

Puas memandang sketsa itu, kubuka lembaran kertas halaman berikutnya.

_**1 Maret **_

_Tadi pagi, saat aku di perpustakaan pusat, kulihat dia sedang bersama seseorang. _

_Gadis itu sangat cantik. Bertubuh tinggi langsing dengan rambut halus berwarna pink. Sekedar melihatnya saja aku sudah minder._

_Ya, pantas dia menolakku tempo hari._

_Lagipula sepertinya mereka satu kelas. Karena kulihat mereka mengambil buku yang sama dari rak yang sama pula._

_Untuk sejenak, mataku terpaku melihat pemandangan itu. Cemburu. Tentu saja. Wajar saja, kan?_

"Hmm," aku menggumam pelan, seakan mengiyakan sang penulis diary. Kemudian kubuka lagi lembar berikutnya.

_**30 Maret**_

_Hari ini aku begitu kotor!_

_Dia menyentuh wajahku, mencium bibirku dan memeluk tubuhku! Dan segalanya seperti mimpi buruk!_

_Mengapa harus dia yang aku cintai?_

_Sakit! Seluruh tubuhku sakit! Hatiku juga sakit!_

_Jika dia tak cinta, mengapa dia melakukan semua ini?_

_MENGAPA?_

_Apakah dia menganggapku sebagai sandaran, atau pelarian?_

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang aku baca. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gadis ini? Lagipula, jika dia sudah tahu bahwa pria itu tidak mencintainya, mengapa dia diam saja saat diperlakukan seperti itu? Aku pun membuka halaman berikutnya. Ada sedikit catatan di sana.

_**12 April**_

_Akhirnya aku pulang hari ini. Kuharap aku bisa menenangkan diri walau hanya beberapa hari._

_Setelah peristiwa pada malam itu, aku tak sanggup berpikir tentang apapun lagi..._

_Hatiku sakit! Perasaanku terluka!_

_Hhh..., Tuhan..., mengapa aku harus mengalami ini? Justru di saat aku mulai bisa merasakan cinta, mengapa aku mengalami ini?_

_Aku sayang dia, aku mencintainya..., teramat sangat cinta..._

_AKU BENCI DIRIKU...!_

'Dasar aneh! Sudah jelas pria itu hanya memanfaatkannya saja, tapi dia malah mencintainya! Bodoh!' umpatku dalam hati.

Pada lembar berikutnya, yang kutemukan adalah coretan-coretan berbagai gambar. Ada bunga matahari yang dilukiskan secara detail. Ada gambar sebuah rumah kecil lengkap dengan pintu jendela, bahkan pepohonan di sekitarnya. Dan ada sebuah huruf. N. Dituliskan dengan model huruf yang agak mirip dengan font jenis gothic yang ada pada komputer-komputer atau laptop.

'Hanya satu N? Siapa dia sebenarnya?' aku semakin penasaran.

Halaman berikutnya, kutemukan coretan-coretan berbagai gambar yang nyaris sama dengan sketsa di halaman sebelumnya. Bedanya, di sini ada sketsa bunga lavender yang jelas sekali dilukiskan setengah hati. Ada gambar sebuah rumah kecil lengkap dengan pintu jendela, dinaungi pepohonan yang daunnya sedang berguguran. Dan ada juga sebuah huruf yang sama. N. Namun dituliskan dengan model huruf yang lebih kaku.

Aku membalikkan lembaran kertas itu ke halaman sebelumnya, membandingkan ke dua sketsa itu. Sepertinya sang pemilik sedang marah saat menggambar sketsa yang kedua. Goresannya kasar, bahkan di beberapa bagian ada yang sobek dan menembus ke halaman di belakangnya.

Aku segera membalik lembar itu dan membuka halaman berikutnya. Kosong. Kosong. Kosong. Hingga beberapa lembar masih kosong.

Akhirnya aku tutup diary itu. Bosan. Dan lagi hari mulai malam. Aku belum mandi. Segera aku berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Kunyalakan shower dengan temperatur hangat. Aku berdiri di bawah pancaran air suam-suam kuku. Keramas. Kepalaku terasa berat. Otakku panas. Entah mengapa aku mulai agak kepikiran tentang diary itu. Agak kasihan juga kepada si pemilik buku diary itu.

Rasa penasaran masih menggelitik hatiku. Cepat-cepat aku selesaikan mandi, kemudian memakai baju tidur dan jaket. Malam ini begitu dingin. Hujan sudah reda, tapi angin masih menyapa.

Aku rebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Lelah. Kemudian aku berguling dan mencari buku diary tadi di lantai. Kuraih diary itu dengan tangan kiriku. Kemudian aku membuka halaman terakhir yang aku baca tadi.

Mencari dan mencari, hingga akhirnya kutemukan sebuah tulisan baru.

_**29 Mei**_

_Hari ini aku bertengkar dengan kakak sepupuku. Semua ini karena dia tahu aku menjadi kekasih gelap sahabatnya._

_Iya, beberapa bulan ini kami bahkan sudah tinggal bersama di apartemennya. Dan dia menyeretku keluar dari sana karena dia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa pria itu hanya menjadikan aku sebagai pelampiasan saja._

Halaman berikutnya dibiarkan kosong hingga beberapa lembar. Hingga aku terpaku pada sebuah halaman dengan noda percikan berwarna merah kecoklatan. Darah. Jelas itu bukan bekas pensil warna maupun cat air. Itu percikan darah. Segera kubaca tulisan pada lembar itu.

_**3Juli**_

_Semalam, entah apa yang terjadi, aku seperti mengalami mimpi buruk! Dia mengambil segalanya dariku!_

_Padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan aku berencana memberinya kejutan._

_Akan tetapi, justru dia yang memberiku kejutan yang sangat luar biasa menyakitkan!_

_Saat ini, rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, dan aku merasa sangat..., aku tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi!_

_Tubuh ini, telah disentuh olehnya dengan kasar dan hatiku telah dihancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping!_

_Dia, kakak sepupuku sendiri, telah memperkosaku...!_

_Hhh..., Kami-Sama..., apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

_Kumohon, tamparlah aku...! Aku benci dia! Aku ingin mati!_

_Hatiku sakit! Tubuhku perih... dan kini, aku takut..._

_Bagaimana jika ternyata ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhku? Bagaimana jika nanti aku hamil?_

'Ikh! Dasar gadis bodoh!' aku makin mengumpat dalam hati. Kemudian aku segera membuka lembar berikutnya.

_**10 Juli**_

_Aku lihat dia, entah dia lihat aku..._

_Ada yang sakit di sini, ada yang hilang..._

_Aku masih cinta..., tapi..._

_Entah mengapa bayangannya mulai kabur dari benakku..._

_Hhh..., syukurlah kalau begitu..._

_Sayangnya, sang pengganti adalah kakak sepupuku sendiri!_

_Pria yang telah merenggut kesucianku..._

Aku geram sendiri membaca tulisan itu. Gadis bodoh macam apa yang malah jatuh cinta kepada orang yang memperkosanya? Apalagi pria itu kakak sepupunya sendiri!

_**12 Juli**_

_Aku bertemu dengannya._

_Sejak peristiwa itu, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu lagi dengan kakak sepupuku._

_Aku bahkan tersenyum kepadanya. Dia juga tersenyum kepadaku._

_Entah mengapa aku tersenyum padanya, dan entah apa arti senyumnya kepadaku._

_Sebenarnya, perasaanku seakan tercabik-cabik tadi. Perih, tapi aku berusaha sembunyi. Aku ingin berhenti, apalagi untuk terkenang akan hal ini..._

Bingung dan penasaran pada perasaan sang penulis buku diary ini, membuatku semakin tak sabar mengetahui ending-nya. Dengan cepat segera kubuka halaman berikutnya.

_**24 Juli**_

_Jantungku masih berdebar kencang saat ini, _

_Teringat semua sentuhanmu di tubuhku._

_Nafasku masih terasa sesak saat ini,_

_Terkenang setiap kecupanmu di bibirku._

_Nii-san, mengapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?_

_Mengapa aku justru jatuh cinta? Teramat sangat cinta..._

'Nii-san?' Kuteruskan membaca halaman berikutnya.

_**10 Oktober**_

_Sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu. dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat dua garis merah di benda itu._

_Nii-san, apa yang harus kulakukan? Tolong aku...!_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan pada anak ini?_

_Anak kita..._

Oh, Kami-Sama..., andai aku yang mengalami peristiwa ini, aku pasti sudah bunuh diri.

_**27 Desember**_

_Hari ulang tahunku. Tak kusangka aku justru sendirian._

_Hampir 3 bulan berlalu sejak aku kabur dari rumah. Perutku semakin membesar. _

_Dan aku sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi semua ini. Aku hanya bisa sembunyi, lari dari realita._

_Hhh..., rasanya lebih baik aku mati saja..._

_Namun jika aku mati, bagaimana dengan bayi ini? Dia suci. Aku tak sampai hati membawanya pergi._

'Mampus!' batinku semakin kesal.

Lalu kubuka halaman berikutnya. Ada selembar foto di sana. Seorang pria. Aku kenal pria ini.

"Neji-nii...?" aku terkejut menatap gambar itu.

Ternyata NN adalah Neji-nii, kakak sepupuku. Berarti pemilik buku ini...? 'Oh, Kami-Sama...'

Kedua mataku terbelalak saat melihat dan membaca biodata sang pemilik buku diary yang tadi tertutup foto Neji-nii.

_Full Name : Hyuuga Hinata_

_Nick Name : Hime_

_Birthday : 27 Desember_

_Blood Type : A_

_Hobby : Pressing flower_

_Quote : Self-confidence_

-FIN-

was it too short...?

well, it's a re-write product of my old short story.

hope you like it.

thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

see ya, minna...


End file.
